Estúpido Amor
by marilu323
Summary: Una series de viñetas/drabbles de nuestras tres parejas favoritas.
1. Azules 1

**Como saber si ese estúpido puede ser tu novio. Parte 1.**

* * *

Dijo que te llevaría a un restaurante para su primera cita. Te vestiste de acuerdo a la ocasión, ya sabes, aspiras a diseñadora de moda profesional, tienes que dar la talla.

Te llevo a McDonalds. No te suicidaste ese día porque no encontrabas la soga.

...

Esta vez escogiste tú el lugar. Un parque de diversiones, tardaste meses buscando el lugar, no era un parque de diversiones cualquiera, era EL parque de diversiones.

Una de sus atracciones principales era la casa embrujada. Pensabas que pasaría eso de la películas donde el chico le dice a la chica que la protegerá y todo eso, pero no sucedió así.

Entraron en grupos de 5, iban con dos chicas y un hombre musculoso.

Apareció el primer "fantasma" nadie gritó, era muy falso, pero solo era una distracción para que apareciera un hombre con la tripas en sus manos y una sonrisa macabra, tu y las chicas gritaron, el hombre músculos solo se sorprendió y él salió corriendo.

Todos los presentes lo miraron correr y empujar a todo el que se le metía en frente.

Al llegar a casa trataste de buscar la soga, otra vez.

...

Te repetiste mentalmente "la tercera es la vencida", era la última oportunidad que le dabas al rubio de ojos azules.

Esta vez irían a una fiesta en la mejor disco de toda la ciudad. Era el cumpleaños de Himeko, no te sorprendes de que sea la mejor.

Te vino a buscar en su auto, no era la primer vez que te subías a él, pero aún te sigue sorprendiendo de que sea tan sucio.

Él se disculpa por el desorden, tú no le das importancia y se van a la fiesta.

En la fiesta nada está saliendo bien, ustedes tratan de bailar pero de vez en cuando te pisa y tú lo pisas a él, hay muchas personas. Te dice que va por algo de beber y dices que lo vas a esperar en una esquina.

Tratas de caminar hacia la esquina, pero realmente hay mucha gente. Un descerebrado te toca el trasero por el camino, te das vuelta para enfrentarlo, es jodidamente más grande que tú, pero eso no te impide gritarle y sacarle tu dedo medio. El grandulón te toma de la cintura, quiere besarte, lo empujas y gritas mucho más fuerte. Ahora todo el mundo está mirando e hicieron un círculo alrededor de ustedes.

Él llega con dos cervezas en las manos, empujando a las personas para poder pasar y mira al grandulón con enojo. El grandulón se ríe del rubio y trata de tocarte otra vez.

Él le rompe una de las cervezas en la cabeza salpicando el contenido en ti, él mismo y la gran cabeza calva del grandulón.

Eso empieza una gran pelea entre los dos, ya sabemos quien ganó aquí.

...

Estás tratando de limpiar la herida de su cabeza.

—Lo siento, es todo mi culpa. —Dijo asustandote, estabas muy concentrada en lo que hacías.

—No lo es, tu solo me defendiste. —Dijiste aplicando más presión, haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor.

—¿Estas enojada conmigo?

—No.

—Parece que sí.

—No, es solo que he estado pensando en algo y eso me molesta. —Dijiste dejando la tarea de limpiarlo.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. —Dijo sosteniendo tus manos.

—Eres insensible, asqueroso, cobarde, salvaje y un completo estúpido —El rubio bajó la mirada avergonzado y triste cuando hablaste sin ningún remordimiento. —, pero me gustas, Boomer.

Al oír tu confesión el rubio levantó la cabeza sorprendido al verte llorando. Llevo sus manos a tu cara y limpio las lagrimas de tus ojos con una sonrisa.

—Porque también eres lindo, atento, gracioso, me defiendes de los idiotas y tienes más partes buenas que malas. —Confesaste en medio de lloriqueos.

El rubio te hizo callar con un suave beso en los labios, era su primer beso en tres citas. Fue hermoso.

—Tú también me gustas, Bubbles.

...

* * *

 **Muy meloso ¿no?**

 **En fin, es mi primera vez narrando de esa manera, sean amables. A mi parecer, creo que quedó más como un "BoomerXtú" no me gustó mucho, así que voy a aclarar algunas cosas.**

 **.Aclaraciones:**

 **No es un Boomer y tú.**

 **No tienen poderes.**

 **Se supone que ya están por terminar la escuela, tienen 18.**

 **.Bueno ahora las aclaraciones generales:**

 **Son tres viñetas por parejas.**

 **No hago parejas "crack".**

 **Están narradas de forma aleatoria.**

 **Puede que no estén relacionados entre sí, eso depende de mi mente.**

 **No soy dueña de ppgz o ppg.**

 **Tampoco soy dueña del dibujo de la imagen (si del edit) la/el dueño es: Punziella.**

 **Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que aclarar, si tienen preguntas por favor no olviden preguntar.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Verdes 1

**Sexualidad no confusa.**

 **…**

—¡Estúpida Princesa! —Gritó enojada la morena. Estaba en el bosque a las afuera de la ciudad golpeando árboles por el enojo. La niña mimada de Princesa Morbucks le había dicho a toda la ciudad que le gustaban las mujeres y que estaba enamorada de ella desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. —. ¡Eso no es cierto!

Aunque ella no tendría ningún problema con estar con una mujer, pero ¿Princesa? Ni en cien años. Aunque pensándolo bien, en el fondo le agradece ya que así puede ocultar su relación con el estúpido de…

—Hola bebe —El arrogante Rrb verde había aparecido de la nada. —, ¿pensando en mi?

Porque si, salía en secreto con el Rowdyruff boy verde. Y en ocasiones se odiaba por eso, pero cómo evitarlo, se atraían bastante.

—No estoy de humor. —Dijo antes de destrozar otro árbol.

—¿Tiene que ver con lo de estar enamorada de Princesa? —Dijo el mayor antes de encender su cigarrillo. La chica no dijo nada y siguió con los árboles.

Aunque no esperaba que Butch la abrazara por detrás. La verdad es que no sabía que Butch era un romántico de vez en cuando, la primera vez que hizo algo como esto estaban en la playa y él le había mordido cariñosamente la nariz. La verdad es que no le desagrada (ni tampoco el sexo). Suelen ser salvajes la mayoría del tiempo, más en sus peleas cuando los chicos atacan la ciudad, pero eso solo los atrae más y más.

La morena se dio la vuelta y respondió el abrazo del chico.

—No deberías de fumar tanto. —Dijo la chica quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca. El chico sonrió altaneramente antes de robarle un beso a la chica, la cual respondió inmediatamente.

Si que estaba agradecida con Princesa, pues si sus hermanas, la ciudad o su padre se enteraban que ellos estaban saliendo todo terminaba y ella definitivamente no quería terminar con lo que sea que tenía con Butch.

 **…**

* * *

 **¿Ahora quién?, ¡si no soy yo! Me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento ¡estúpido! ¡Ilógico!**

 **¡Grande Marc Anthony!**

 **Okno :v**

 **.Aclaraciones:**

 **Antes de que me maten, no tengo ningún problema con los diferentes tipos de orientación sexual que existen. Los apoyo totalmente.**

 **Son mayores de edad, tranquilos.**

 **Los Rrb aún atacan la ciudad, sip.**

 **.Bueno ahora las aclaraciones generales:**

 **Son tres viñetas por parejas.**

 **No hago parejas "crack".**

 **Están narradas de forma aleatoria.**

 **Puede que no estén relacionados entre sí, eso depende de mi mente.**

 **No soy dueña de Ppg o Ppgz.**

 **Tampoco soy dueña del dibujo de la imagen (si del edit) la/el dueño es: Punziella.**

 **Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla en los comentarios.**


	3. Rojos 1

**Mentiras.**

 **…**

—Blossom es mi mejor amiga, nunca estaría con ella. —Dijo un borracho pelirrojo.

Todos rieron divertidos por la escena que estaban viendo. El chico tenía el típico vaso rojo de fiestas americanas en una mano y con la otra jalaba el brazo de su mejor amiga, Blossom. La única que no disfrutaba de la situación es exactamente ella.

Y es que, estaba enamorada del chico desde que tenía 13, hoy se lo iba a confesar, pero el chico se emborrachó lo suficiente como para hacer estupideces y, ya saben, los borrachos nunca mienten.

Forzó una sonrisa y dijo:

—¡Ja! Como si quisiera estar contigo —Joder, si quería, no, no quería, se moría por estar con él. Maldición. —. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

La chica tomó del brazo a su amigo y lo arrastró hasta el patio delantero de la casa del dueño.

—Déjame pedir un Uber —Con la música de Jay Z en el fondo la pelirroja sacó su celular y hizo lo dicho. Miró a su amigo de reojo, el cual estaba medio muerto tirado en el césped, y suspiró con cansancio. —. ¿Cuánto bebiste?

A los 8 minutos llegó el Uber y la chica como pudo subió al tarado de su compañero al auto. Llegaron rápido, no había tránsito.

Se supone que llevaría al chico primero y luego se iría a su casa a pie, está a una calle, pero no pensó en las escaleras, el chico vivía en un apartamento en el quinto piso. Con todas sus fuerzas trató de subir las escaleras con el chico en su espalda, pero era muy pesado.

Al final, después de dejar caer al chico múltiples veces, logró subir. Revisó los bolsillos del chico en busca de la llave y abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido.

Entró con el chico en su espalda tratando de no tropezarse con algo en el camino, ya que solo contaba con la luz de la luna, pero en un segundo se encendieron las luces.

—¿Blossom? —Era su hermano rubio, tenía pinta de que se acababa de levantar. — ¿qué haces aquí?

—Hola Boomer, solo vine a dejar al vago de tu hermano —Respondió la chica dejando caer a su amigo. —. Perdón si te desperté.

El rubio solo bostezo y movió su mano para que no se preocupase.

—Solo déjalo ahí —Dijo, la chica asintió recogió su celular que se había caído y se dispuso a irse. —. ¿Quieres que te pida un Uber?

—No, estaré bien —Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta principal. —. Tal vez no me guste Brick después de todo, tal vez solo sea una estupidez del momento. —Se mintió a sí misma y bajo las escaleras con tristeza.

Después de esa noche su amigo se disculpó por lo que pasó diciendo que no recordaba nada e invitó a su mejor amiga por unos dulces.

Claramente el chico recuerda lo que dijo antes de ser sacado de la fiesta por su amiga y claramente era mentira. Estaba borracho, pero no tanto como para confesar sus sentimientos a su amiga. Él sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, por eso lo escondió.

Al final tenemos dos estupidos enamorados comiendo dulces en un parque. Si, unos subnormales de primera.

 **…**

* * *

 **Mmm no me convenció mucho, pero aún así lo subo.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Aquí use más las personalidades de la versión japonesa.**

 **Son mayores.**

 **Este Brick tiene un alto nivel de resistencia al alcohol, digamos que solo se hizo el muerto para que Blossom lo cargara hasta su casa.**

 **Los hermanos viven juntos.**

 **Bueno ahora las aclaraciones generales:**

 **Son tres viñetas por parejas.**

 **No hago parejas "crack".**

 **Están narradas de forma aleatoria.**

 **Puede que no estén relacionados entre sí, eso depende de mi mente.**

 **No soy dueña de Ppg o Ppgz.**

 **Tampoco soy dueña del dibujo de la imagen (si del edit) la/el dueño es: Punziella.**

 **Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla en los comentarios.**


	4. Digamos que es un extra

**Creo que esto no es apropiado.**

 **…**

—Buttercup —Llamó la pelirroja con calma. —, me puedes explicar ¿por qué el profesor está convulsionado en el suelo?

—Fue un accidente, lo juro. —Respondió la del en medio mirando como su progenitor se revolcaba en el suelo de su cocina.

—¿Qué pasó exactamente?

—Comió de lo que está en la olla de ahí. —La morena señaló una olla en la estufa. La pelirroja al mirar dónde apuntaba su hermana perdió color y casi se desmaya.

Era la "sopa" que Bubbles le había preparado ayer en la noche. Obviamente no se la comió porque todos, absolutamente TODOS, saben que no deben comer lo que la Ppg azul cocine, eso sería suicidio.

Nadie se atreve a decirle que su cocina es producto de que casi media ciudad fuera al hospital por una epidemia debido las galletas de chispas de chocolate de Bubbles.

Si, Bubbles Utonium vive en la ignorancia de su cocina asesina.

Y por accidente Blossom se olvidó de deshacerse de la "sopa" de su hermana y ahora su padre está medio muerto por su culpa.

La mayor iba a proponer una solución al problema de el profesor, pero antes de abrir la boca la puerta principal se abrió. Era su hermana faltante.

Las dos chica sudaron frío al ver la sonrisa de su hermanita. La mayor decidió que era momento de decirle la verdad a su hermana, pero primero tenían que hacer algo con el profesor.

—Butter, lleva al profesor al laboratorio y dale de la mezcla azul que dice "B.C.F". —Ordenó la mayor. La Ppg azul se sorprendió al ver a su padre en ese estado, pero sabía que la mayor lo tenía controlado. Eso ya había pasado antes, según la mayor su padre sufría de convulsiones raras de vez en cuando. Aunque la enfermedad de su padre le parecía extraño porque hubo una vez que casi media ciudad sufrió la misma enfermedad que su padre, pero si la Ppg rosa decía que era una enfermedad ella le creería.

—¿Otra vez? —Preguntó la rubia y la de ropa rosa asintió, la del medio ya se había llevado a su padre. La rubia suspiró, pero inmediatamente se había puesto feliz de nuevo, se le había ocurrido una idea. —. ¿Qué tal si le cocino algo?

—¡No! —Alzó la voz la pelirroja. La rubia se sobresaltó, pero no dijo nada. —. Es que ya le dimos comida. No creo que deba comer más. —Inventó la pelirroja.

La líder suspiró cansada, esto debía de acabar. Le va a contar la verdad a su hermanita. Mientras al líder se preparaba mentalmente la azul estaba preparándose para cocinar algo para sus hermanas.

—Bubbles —Llamó la líder. —, tengo que decirte algo importante.

Bubbles no prestó mucha atención a la líder, pero aún así le hizo una seña para que continuara.

—Em… —Pausó necesariamente para tomar aire y dejarlo salir. —. Tú cocinas… —Antes de pudiera decir algo su hermana la miró atentamente y la pelirroja presenció como esos ojos azules brillaban de emoción, tal vez la menor creía que la iba a elogiar o algo así. — excelente. Eres la mejor cocinando.

Y así fue como la mayor no pudo decir la verdad y romper el corazón de la menor. Y también así fue como la mayor terminó convulsionando con su padre en el laboratorio después de comer los espaguetis de la rubia, la cual tenía una sonrisa macabra en sus labios. Ella ya sabía todo, solo lo hacía para molestar a sus hermanas y a su padre.

 **…**

* * *

Esto es definitivamente un "extra".

Me disculpo si algún fan de la azul salió lastimad , pero así como puse a Bubbles pude haber puesto a Butter o Blossom. No se ofendan.

Nada que pueda aclarar de este "extra"... creo.

 **Bueno ahora las aclaraciones generales:**

 **Son tres viñetas por parejas.**

 **No hago parejas "crack".**

 **Están narradas de forma aleatoria.**

 **Puede que no estén relacionados entre sí, eso depende de mi mente.**

 **No soy dueña de Ppg o Ppgz.**

 **Tampoco soy dueña del dibujo de la imagen (si del edit) la/el dueño es: Punziella.**

 **Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla en los comentarios.**


End file.
